The Bunny in Black
The Bunny in Black is a Halloween 2017 episode by Joshing it Until it Blows. In this episode, the Tree Town Dungeon gets renovated by Sorcery. However, this causes Bastion to be possessed by one of the Dungeon demons. thumb|The title of this torture-fest. Roles Starring: *Bastion Featuring: *Mystery and Ami *Cryptie *Sorcery *Pointy *Zap *Lumpy (as a priest) Appearances: *Jerky *The Crow (Spook-E Crew) *Fuddles *Nurse (without Cast) *The Mole *Tweets *Ulysses *Russell *Platypus Aliens (two of them) *Gem and Ini *Flaky *Stacy *Torchy Title Card The title "The Bunny in Black" appears in spooky writing. The title fades away in a blaze. Plot Pointy is seen walking to his workplace for another great working day. It is revealed that his workplace is the Tree Town Dungeon, an indoor attraction that blends Tree Town's dark history and comedy together. Pointy steps inside and passes by several actors for the Dungeon shows. Pointy opens the door to his office and sits on his chair. He checks today's agenda and ticks everything that has been done, like cleaning the gallows, polishing the shackles and making sure the rides are working. Pointy relaxes until he hears a knock. A door opens to reveal Sorcery standing menacingly. Pointy notices Sorcery and asks him what he wants. Sorcery insists that Pointy has had his run and uses his magic powers to dispatch him to the basement. Sorcery sits on Pointy's chair and proposes a plan to make the Tree Town Dungeon more 'interesting'. Sorcery starts off the renovations by casting a spell on the walls to make them bleed. He then replaces a fake skeleton with a real one and does the same with the fake torture machines. Sorcery brews a potion that brings ghosts and spectres into the Dungeon. He then goes on Pointy's computer and orders demon statues. Meanwhile, Ulysses packs up a demon statue that he extracted from a ruined pagan temple and sends it to Sorcery. Sorcery places the statue in a newly built section called the Mausoleum of Lost Souls. Sorcery oils the doors and the medieval elevator so that they produce spooky squeaks. Sorcery finishes off the renovations by letting rats, leeches and spiders loose around the Dungeon and hammering a sign on the entrance saying "Under new scary management". Just then, Gem and Ini gaze at the sign and decide to enter. Upon seeing entry of the first new tourists, Sorcery thinks that things are going to work out fine. Four friends in the form of the Spook-E Crew walk along the sidewalk, distraught that the cryptozoology museum is closed for repairs. The Crow hears some frightening noises coming from around the corner and flies to the source while the crew follows him. They soon end up at the entrance to the newly-revamped Tree Town Dungeon. Ami thinks that the Dungeon will be fun. Mystery disagrees with her. Cryptie tells them that it could compensate for the cryptozoology museum. The crew goes on ahead to the ticket booth run by The Mole. They get their tickets and enter through the door. Mystery gets a pamphlet and discovers that there is so much to do. Ami insists that they should go on ahead. The crew go through another door. The Crow picks a worm off the wall and follows suit. The first attraction the Spook-E Crew go to is a drop tower that is tailored with authentic nooses. Next, they are guided through plague-ridden streets by Torchy. The crew notices the horrible smells and Mystery holds her nose. They then do the same with the great Tree Town fire. Then they are given a show by Russell about the first pirate attack. Russell ignites the cannon and Bastion dodges the cannonball just in time. Next, they sit through a demonstration of 16th century autopsy with Nurse. Nurse takes out some innards, including some intestines, a heart and a bladder. Nurse holds the bladder and sprays the crowd with the fluid, some of which soaked Mystery. Bastion laughs at her. Next the crew finds out about the first alien invasion and actually see the two aliens shackled. Zap sees them moving and zaps them until they are dead. Next, they ride the boat ride to Hell, complete with spitting gargoyles. Then after, the crew watch a reenactment of the witch trials, where Fuddles plays the starring role. Next, the crew and tourists were given a torture demonstration by Tweets. Tweets asks Bastion if he can volunteer. Tweets then tests a torture device on Bastion, which resulted in him losing a part of both his ear and arm. Mystery ticks everything off on the list and tells the crew that everything has been done. But just then, they discover the Mausoleum of Lost Souls. Ami believes they should enter it. They all agree, although Mystery reluctantly agreed. In the mausoleum, Bastion marvels at the decor and is instantly mesmerized. After minutes of looking around, Cryptie asks if they can go to the tavern for some grub and leave Bastion by himself. The sisters accept Cryptie's offer and leave Bastion alone in the mausoleum. Bastion looks around some more until he comes face to face with a demon statue and challenges it to a staring contest. But when Bastion stares into the demon's eyes, his eyes turn red as he becomes possessed. At the tavern, the crew is having lunch with Zap until Bastion arrives ominously. Bastion says in a demonic voice "No one leaves this Dungeon alive". Jerky insults Bastion for a having a lame voice, causing Bastion to slice him up with an axe from the wall. The Dungeon guests gasp. Gem and Ini could not believe what Bastion did. Bastion pushed both of them into an iron maiden and, with difficulty, closes the lid to kill them. Stacy tries to calm Bastion down, but Bastion stabs her through the neck with a fire poker. Zap believes that Bastion is out of control and suggests an exorcism. In the main office, Mystery checks on the computer to see what would be the best place to perform an exorcism. Ami hears muffling coming from the cellar and sees that it is Pointy. She frees Pointy and tells him about Bastion being possessed. Just then, Sorcery appears in the office. Mystery was quick to put the blame on him and asks him to help out with the exorcism. Sorcery refuses and admits he is not good at exorcisms. Cryptie dials his phone for a priest. The crew, Pointy and Zap go through the labyrinth and end up in the secret room for hellish rituals. The crew shackle Bastion on a stretching rack. The priest soon arrives, in the form of Lumpy. Lumpy examines Bastion and sees that he is looking alright, until Bastion unleashes a fiery roar at him. Bastion soon turns his head around and vomits on Mystery. Lumpy holds a cross, while Bastion rises into the air. Lumpy shouts the quote "the power of Christ compels thee" and Bastion returns to normal. Lumpy keeps a look out for the demon, until they see Pointy's head turning. Zap comes close to him. Pointy asks the demon to give him a longer beak. The beak expands and stabs Zap through the nose. Zap believes that this will get him out of jury duty. The episode ends with Zap in a courtroom, sighing. Trivia *The other half of the episode is a spoof on the 1973 film The Exorcist. *The name of the episode is a title pun on The Woman in Black. *The Tree Town Dungeon makes its second appearance. The last was in the SS V tale Twisted Sisters. As mentioned before hand, the Tree Town Dungeon is based on the London Dungeon. *The concept of this episode was first thought up when the creator (TheJoshinator2015) was on his vacation to Blackpool, way back in July 2017. Categoría:Episodios de Halloween